


Pokemon NO

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a Zubat in- put the gun down- there’s a Zubat in your kitchen and your window was open so-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon NO

“There’s a zubat in-” Barry begins, then has to duck out of the way to avoid a blast of ice that nearly takes his head off-  “Put the gun down! There’s a zubat in your kitchen and your window was open so-” He yelps and jumps to the left, but not in time to escape the ice coating the wooden flooring beneath his feet. Barry slides right into the wall, where another blast of ice freezes him in place.

“Get out of my house,” Snart says. Barry gapes at him.

“I still haven’t caught it!” He cries, waving his phone around. He can’t swipe up to capture the Zubat, which is hovering just out of reach in the far corner of his screen. Well, he could, but it would require far too much coordination from someone whose legs are currently frozen upside-down to the wall of what is (apparently) the home of his nemesis. 

Snart hefts the gun higher and twists a dial on the side. The LED light display on the side pulses brighter, and the gun emits a high-pitched whine that signals the charge has just been upped. “What the hell are you catching in my house?”

Barry debates how to best answer the question without sounding like a lunatic. “Uh… A zubat? It’s a Pokemon?” Snart just stares at him. Barry winces. “Gotta catch ‘em all?” He continues hopefully. 

A moment passes, silent and strained, where they both stare at each other.

“Aren’t you too young to know what that is?” Snart says eventually, a hint of condescension in his tone. Barry’s jaw drops in outrage. 

“I’m twenty-six!” He cries. “I’m a 90′s kid!”

“So you admit you’re a kid,” Snart says dryly. Barry groans. 

“Whatever. Can you just let me go so I can catch this zubat? Please? Cisco already has his ‘dex half-full and the game’s only been out for a week! At this rate I’ll never catch up,” he says morosely. 

Snart stares at him in disbelief, then slowly lowers the gun. “Don’t you have a city to patrol? Innocent lives to save?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“And you’re running around catching digital creatures?”

“It’s not like that-”

“You broke into my house, Barry,” Snart says impatiently.

“I really need this zubat, okay!” Barry argues. Snart shakes his head, but places the cold gun down on the kitchen counter and slowly peels off his leather gloves. Then he shrugs off his parka, leaving him in a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt. 

Barry watches him curiously. “So…you’re gonna let me catch it?” He says hopefully.

Snart pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Hell no,” he says evenly.

“What? Why?” Barry demands.

“Because it’s mine,” Snart says casually. Which, what the….?

Barry watches in stunned silence as Snart walks over to where the zubat is, fingers dancing over the screen of his phone. There’s noise as the Pokemon GO app opens, and a second later, the zubat disappears from Barry’s screen. Then Snart powers down his phone and slides it back into his pocket. 

“You play Pokemon Go?” Barry asks, torn between outrage and shock. 

“Everyone plays Pokemon Go,” Snart says. “Now get out of my damn house.”


End file.
